


Meet the Winchesters.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Family Secrets, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Lisa is an annoying girlfriend, M/M, Monsters, Sorry Lisa fans, sam and dean aren't hunters, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Meet Dean Winchester. He's a slightly above average highschooler with good looks and a gorgeous girlfriend.Everything is going great for him and his brother, Sam, when their grandfather shows up at their doorstep covered in black goo and wielding a machete.Everything spirals downhill from there as the brothers learn the secrets that have been kept from them all while dealing with highschool and two mysterious boys who enroll at their school.





	1. Set it up

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own! Concrit is welcome and I own nothing ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning is bright and humid, the kind where you wake up and the sheets are glued to you like a second skin and your pillow is damp.

Dean Winchester grunts in annoyance and tugs at his black t-shirt, fidgeting with the collar of his jacket. Next to him Sam regards him with a perplexed look and Dean scowls at his brother.

"What! It's hot dammit!", Dean bites out, ruffling his jacket one last time before staring at the seat in front.

"Whatever you say Dean, I was just worried you were having a seizure", Sam says with a chuckle no thirteen year old should be able to produce.

Dean grunts again and reaches over to ruffle his brother's long hair. Sam scoffs and bats his hand away, making Dean laugh as the idiot was too short.

"Could you two please be quiet?! I'm trying to freaking study!", a voice sounds from behind them and they turn to see Kevin Tran leaning over, his hair messy and eyes bloodshot.

Dean raises a confused eyebrow.

"On the bus? Dude you been sleeping alright?", he asks and Kevin bursts into a somewhat maniacal giggle fit.

"Sleeping alright? Sure if you count staying up all night with coffee as your only companion and your computer as the only light you know, then sure I've been sleeping alright", the teen practically shouts, gaining weird looks from the majority of the students around them.

Dean's about to say something witty when Sam interrupts him, speaking in a calm voice.

"Kevin it's just an exam, man", Sam says gently and Dean rolls his eyes which earns him a subtle kick to the shin.

"Just an- oh my God", Kevin shouts, sinking back into his seat and muttering something about the stupidity of jocks.

Turning to one another Sam and Dean shrug and Dean goes back to plucking at his clothing.

All in all a pretty normal morning.

***

Lunch is an uncomfortable affair and the lunchlady is even saltier than what she usually is. Dean collects his tray after dealing with her usual remarks about his diet and searches around for his girlfriend.

He spots her sitting with a bunch of her cheerleader friends and the football players in a far corner.

Grinning slightly he makes his way over, waving at his brother who looks miserable from where he's sitting with the drama club kids. Dean almost feels bad for him.

Almost.

"Hey Dean! Oh are you wearing that jacket again?", Lisa calls over to him and Dean stops in his tracks.

"Yeah babe, I always wear this jacket", he answers, plopping down next to her.

"Exactly", she states with a glossy smile, picking a chip from his plate. Dean looks at her for a second before shrugging and picking up his burger.

***

Dinner is nice and calm, their parents talking about their day and Sam and Dean making weird faces across the table. Every so often John would look over at them and lift an eyebrow but that did nothing to deter the brothers.

"So how was your days boys?", Mary asks, facing Sam who is in the middle of pulling his mouth into a wide smile with his fingers.

Dean snorts and chokes on the mouthful of mash he had stuffed in his mouth, reaching for the glass of coke in front of him.

"Great going Samantha", he manages to say, ignoring the warning look from his mother.

"Yeah whatever Dean, like you're the one who didn't just choke on a white substance", Sam shoots back with a smirk and Dean narrows his eyes.

"Sam!", his mother grits out.

"Hilarious bitch".

"Jerk!".

"BOYS!"

Dean startles and so does Sam, both of them seeming to realize what they just said.

There's an awkward silence after that and Dean can't help but revel in the fact that his father is clearly trying to hold back a laugh.

***

Brushing his teeth is always a tedious business and it's one of the few things Dean and Sam have in common. So of course they devised a contest back when they were tiny idiots running around and falling over stuff.

Whoever finishes first has to run to the others room and since their rooms have bathrooms in them it, it's pretty likely there's always a minor injury.

Tonight Sam had gone to bed the victor and Dean is stewing in his loss, listening to some music before his father inevitably comes to check up on them, even though Dean's freaking sixteen.

Suddenly there's a banging at the door and Dean's a guy who likes to listen to his music on full volume and he's still able to hear it. Sitting up quickly, he rips off his earphones and runs over to his door.

Sam is already up and standing in the hallway. Exchanging confused looks they bound down the stairs, stopping abruptly at the landing. Even with a clear view of the doorway it's still difficult to discern the figure that stands there and squinting his eyes Dean leans over his brother to get a better look.

When he does he feels the breath get knocked out of him.

"Grandpa?"


	2. The Winchesters don't know how to keep secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and I own nothing :D
> 
> Enjoy!

"What?", Sam whispers harshly and Dean grabs his brother's shirt and violently pulls him down.

"Ah! Dean what the hell?"

"Shut up dammit! That's grandpa!", Dean retorts, his heart racing as he observes the reactions of his parents. John is standing there with his hand on the doorknob and Mary has her hands covering her mouth.

"Dude I don't know what you've been smoking, but grandpa is dead! You went to his funeral!", Sam says, shrugging off Dean's hand on his shoulder.

It was true. Henry Winchester had died when Dean was only five. John had told them it was one of Henry's various adventures across the globe that had ended the man's life. Clearly that had not been the case.

His train of thought is broken by a soft voice, one he had only heard in dreams and vague memories.

"John? My God you look different", Henry says quietly and John's back straightens.

"Crap it is Grandpa", Sam whispers.

Dean ignores him and studies the man in the doorway. Dean isn't really sure how he recognized his grandfather as Henry is covered in a thick black substance, forming tiny puddles on the concrete as it drips from his blazer. Looking closer he notices something in the man's hand - a machete.

His observations come to a screeching halt and he puts an arm in front of Sam protectively.

"Dean?"

"Look at his hand", Dean says shortly and Sam does.

His brother's eyes widen and he shrinks back slightly into Dean's side. 

"Boys. You can come down", John orders, startling both of them. They glance at eachother before shrugging.

They bound down the stairs in unison and Sam is instantly swept up by Mary. She has a fierce look in her eyes, but her hands are shaking as she clutches at Sam.

Dean swallows before turning to look at his grandpa. Despite the mysterious goo, Henry's face is still somewhat the same. In fact it looks like he hasn't aged a day

"Dean? My god is that really you?", Henry whispers softly, his voice hoarse.

"Yes sir", Dean nods and he feels himself relax somewhat. Maybe Henry had faked his death? Or he had an evil twin?

"And this must be Sam, correct?", Henry continues and Sam nods fervently. Mary's grip on Sam tightens and Dean can see his brother grimace slightly. 

"Wow I've really been gone long", his grandfather sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"And you thought coming here was the best choice?", John grits out and Dean jumps at the venom in his father's voice.

Henry opens his mouth to say something, but is promptly cut off by Mary.

"Enough, you two! Not in front of the boys", she exclaims and Sam yelps as her nails eventually dig into his shoulders.

Great, his mom is also in on this. Dean strides over to Sam with a serious look on his, hoping that it disguises the burning curiosity he feels and after gently prying his brother away from his mom's death grip, turns to the adults.

"We'll be in the kitchen, so you guys can talk", he says and looks at his father for permission. John nods and Dean shoves Sam in the general direction of the kitchen.

"I can walk on my own, jerk!", Sam grumbles and Dean rolls his eyes but removes his hand. 

Their parents had some explaining to do 

***

The kitchen light is bright and noisy, reflecting off the shiny table that stood smack in the middle of the checkered floor. Sam's head is buried in the fridge and Dean sits at the table, drumming his fingers on the polished wood.

"There's nothing to eat!", Sam exclaims and Dean frowns.

"Yes there is idiot", Dean retorts and he can hear Sam huff in annoyance.

"No seriously dude! Come check, there's only condiments!", Sam cries out and Dean doesn't even bother shutting him up. Also, who the hell uses the word 'condiment'?

Dean groans but gets up and lumbers over to Sam.

"Sammy we've been over this -", Dean stops abruptly and surveys the fridge. His eyes widen.

"What the hell? Dude, where did the chicken and mayo sandwiches go?", Dean practically yells and he looks back at the fridge. 

Bottles and bottles of sauces and relish, big and small, are littered around, some opened and others not.

"What the hell?", Dean repeats, but softer this time.

Before they could ponder any longer the kitchen door slides open and John steps inside.

"Boys, come to the living room", their father says, his voice tired. A glance at the clock tells Dean that it's 1:30 am.

The brothers nod and follow John. The second they walk in Henry's face lights up and Dean can see Sam fidgeting with excitement.

Their grandfather breaks the silence.

"Wow! Look at you two, Dean you've grown so much hair since the last time I saw you!", Henry exclaims softly and Dean laughs, because okay, weird.

Henry looks sheepish and Sam grins.

"Actually no, I think that's Sam", Dean remarks and Henry bursts out laughing and Dean has a sneaking suspicion that hasn't happened in a long time.

"Can you just tell them?", John barks from the doorway and Dean pouts as Henry sobers up instantly.

Way to ruin a moment. Sam's face has the same expression.

There's a tense silence before Henry groans and turns to Sam and Dean.

"Boys, there is something you need to know."

Dean leans forward expectantly.

"Monsters exist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on making it to the end XD.
> 
> Feel free to comment/kudos :D
> 
> And be nice if you nitpick :D


End file.
